


Цветник господина Камски

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Illustrations, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: В поместье господина Камски, если подумать, собралось слишком много красивых незамужних женщин.© Гэвин Рид, "Песнь песен".
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	1. Хлоя

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Все коллажи относятся к тексту ["Песнь песен"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430618/chapters/72296973).  
> ♥ В работе использованы игровые скриншоты, фото с Пинтереста и немного фотошопа.  
> ♥ В тексте Норт не появлялась, но какие только гости не посещали замок Кайберлиф! :))  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50975666762_4749f4a12c_o.jpg), размер 3327х2079.

Берегиня Хлоя носит в волосах венок из свежих, неувядающих цветов.

__


	2. Кэра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50975555636_2f1359e33a_o.jpg), размер 3327х2079.

Кэра - каменная ящерица. В её волосах сверкает металл и драгоценные камни, будто хрупкий венец, но на самом деле крошечные друзы растут прямо из её кожи.

__


	3. Сёстры Трейси - Эхо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50975666842_89413587cc_o.jpg), размер 3327х2079.

Туманницы Трейси сёстры только условно. Эхо - отголосок влажных, топких болот, затянутых ряской.

__


	4. Сёстры Трейси - Рябь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50975733106_44685bcdae_o.jpg), размер 3327х2079.

Рябь - капли осеннего тёплого тумана и рябь золотых листьев в вершинах клёнов. Она совсем не такая, как Эхо, но их всё равно путают, потому что все туманницы похожи друг на дружку.

__


	5. Бонус: Норт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50975668002_9491280d47_o.jpg), размер 3327х2079.

Норт не принадлежит к свите Камски, слишком независимая и свободолюбивая. Но иногда дела леса приводят её в замок Кайберлиф.

__


End file.
